Twins
by iztha dark neko
Summary: updet
1. Chapter 1

**Twins**

**Summary : Naruko dan Naruto adalah penerus kerajaan Namikaze. Tetapi ketika Naruto lahir setelah Naruko, ia di culik oleh Raja Kegelapan. Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baginda, baginda, anak anda telah lahir…" ujar seorang pelayan wanita kepada seorang raja yang tengah gelisah.

Raja berambut pirang dengan mata saffire yang tampak tegas dan garis wajah yang kentara tegas. Namikaze Minato, ya, itulah namanya. Ia gelisah karena istri tersayangnya melahirkan anak.

Minato pun berjalan memasuki kamar dimana istrinya berada, disana sudah tampak istrinya yang tampak berkeringat kelelahan dan seorang dokter yang menggendong bayi berkelamin perempuan yang manis dan imut.

"Kkh…" tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah panjang, istri dari Minato yang bernama Kushina, memegang perutnya kuat

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan…Yang mulia ratu mau melahirkan anak lagi, gyaaa…kembar.." dan seorang suster tampak panik

Dokter dan suster yang disana akhirnya membantu Kushina melahirkan. Lagi. Anak kedua ternyata adalah seorang bayi laki-laki dengan kulit _tan_, berambut pirang, dan tak kalah manis dari anak pertama.

**PRAAANNNGGG!**

Terdengar suara kaca pecah diruangan itu. Ketika semuanya menoleh ke arah suara, ternyata Raja Kegelapan muncul dengan topeng berbentuk wajah burung.

"Ap…apa…kenapa tubuhku tak bias digerakkan?!" geram Minato ketika tubuhnya tidak bias digerakkan sedikit pun

"Huahahahaha, kedua anak yang manis. Kira-kira mana ya yang harus ku pinjam~" katanya dengan nada super menyebalkan

"Ja…jangan!" bentak Kushina yang tak berdaya karena habis melahirkan

"Khukhukhu~ Aku akan meminjam yang laki-laki saja," Raja Kegelapan segera mengambil bocah laki-laki di sebelah Kushina

"Akan ku kembalikan bocah ini, ketika…DUNIA INI MENJADI MILIKKU! HAHAHAHAHA," Raja Kegelapan pun segera menghilang dalam gelapnya malam

.

.

.

**-16 Tahun kemudian-**

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang sedang berlatih memanah. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang lurus yang panjang se pinggangnya dan berbola mata Saffire.

"Naruko-chan, istirahatlah dulu," tegur Kushina

Ya, wanita cantik itu adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina. Ia berlatih keras untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang diculik Raja Kegelapan.

"Baik, Kaa-san," Naruko berjalan menuju Ibunya, ia pun mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang di bawa oleh pelayan di sebelah ibunya.

"Naruko, umurmu sudah 17 belas tahun. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sang Ibu sambil mengelus kepala Naruko lembut

"Ah, aku ingin segera menyelamatkan kembaranku, Kaa-san. Apakah aku boleh?" Tanya Naruko penuh harap

"Apa kau yakin? Raja Kegelapan sangatlah kuat." Peringat Ibunya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan Naruko

"Apa boleh buat, baiklah. Apa boleh buat, seminggu lagi kau akan berangkat. Siapkan dirimu,"

.

.

.

"Dimana si tua bangka itu?! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku dating kesini tanpa memberitahu alasan!" geram seorang lelaki berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam dan berbola mata Onyx. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, tumben kesini?" kali ini muncul seorang lelaki manis yang lebih pendek 5 cm dari cowok sebelumnya

"Hn. Dimana kakek?" Tanya Sasuke kepada lelaki manis di hadapannya

"Dia sedang mengurung diri diruangannya. Katanya, dia ingin bereksperimen." Jelas lelaki manis itu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki manis itu dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Bereksperimen? Kalau begitu, mau bereksperimen membuat anak, hm, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajah tampan miliknya

"Hehe, bernafsu seperti biasa, Sasuke-sama~"

Kedua lelaki itu pun berjalan menuju ruangan terdekat dan menguncinya. Tak berapa lama terdengar erangan-erangan nikmat dari ruangan tersebut.

**-TBC-**

**Hehehe, Ada yang mau kasih saran, rate ini enaknya T/M?**

**Saya tunggu saran para readers~**

**Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins**

**Summary : Siapakah yang bercinta dengan Sasuke? Dan, apakah Naruko dapat menghadapi rintangan-rintangan yang akan dating? RnR please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, bahkan teramat nyenyak.

"Hnn…dia belum bangun rupanya," gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus rambut pirang milik sosok pemuda manis disebelahnya

**-_FLASHBACK ON_-**

Setelah Sasuke dan lelaki manis itu masuk ruangan, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu, mereka segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, " jeda, Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya

"Tahu apa?" Tanya sang lelaki manis itu sambil tiduran di atas badan Sasuke

"Tentang saudara kembarmu, katanya ia akan melakukan petualangan," lanjut Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut pirang berantakan milik lelaki di atasnya ini

"Benarkah? Biarkan saja," ujar lelaki manis itu cuek

"Kau ini, _Dobe_ tetap _Dobe_." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Namaku itu Naruto! Naruto—"

"Naruto siapa, hn?"

"Uchiha Naruto!"

Pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan cara lelaki manis, yang diketahui bernama Naruto, ada di bawah Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh makna.

"Aku tidak peduli kau Namikaze atau Uchiha, yang terpenting bagiku adalah, kau hanyalah milikku seorang. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu selain aku, Naruto." Selesai itu Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _sexy_ Naruto. Ya, hanya menempelkan.

"Haha, kau benar, aku hanyalah milikmu. Sasuke-sama," Naruto berinisiatif melumat bibir Sasuke, ia ingin memanjakan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati membalas lumatan Naruto dengan tak kalah ganas

Sasuke mulai membuka _yukata_ miliknya dan milik Naruto juga. Setelah itu, tangan berkulit putih itu menelusuri tiap inci tubuh _sexy_ di hadapannya. Ia menjilat, menggigit, menjilat lagi, lalu di hisapnya leher yang mulai muncul _kissmark_ tersebut.

"Ahh~ Sa…Sasukeeh-samaa~" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya

Sasuke menjilat dada Naruto, lalu jilatan itu turun hingga akhirnya sampai pada kejantanan milik Naruto yang cukup besar. Tetapi tidak sebesar penis Sasuke tentunya.

"Akhh~ Ohh~ ini…ngg…nikmat~" racau Naruto terangsang akan perlakuan Sasuke yang sedang mengulum penis Naruto dan memainkan _twinsball_-nya

Setelah puas, Sasuke segera memasukkan penis—yang sebelumnya sudah dikulum Naruto—ke dalam anus imut milik Naruto.

"Akh! Sa…kiiitthh.." Naruto meremas sprei di bawahnya yang sudah berantakan

"Tahan Dobe, sedikit lagi…kkh, sempit," tak lama kemudian, penis Sasuke menancap sepenuhnya di anus Naruto

Naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya, pertanda meminta Sasuke untuk bergerak. Sang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

**-_FLASHBACK OFF_-**

"Naruto…kau hanya milikku!" ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menginginkan Namikaze maupun Uchiha memiliki Naruto-nya. Naruto adalah miliknya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Sasuke di dunia ini.

Naruto yang sejak awal sudah bangun hanya diam saja melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu, apakah dirinya mencintai Sasuke atau tidak. Sejak awal, ia hanya ingin mengabdi kepada _Clan _Uchiha yang telah menyelamatkannya dari seseorang yang hamper memperkosanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika Uchiha yang sedang memeluknya sekarang mengajak bercinta ia tidak dapat menolak sama sekali. Yang ada malah dia merasa menikmati acara bercinta mereka.

.

.

.

**-Seminggu kemudian-**

Naruko sekarang mengenakan pakaian besi yang tampak _elegan_ dan cocok untuk dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dua, jangan lupakan panah yang berukiran indah sudah dan anak panah tersampir di punggungnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, semuanya, Aku pergi dulu ya. Doakan semoga aku dapat menyelamatkan saudara kembarku dan kembali dengan selamat," ujar Naruko yang sudah siap berkelana sambil menunggangi kuda berwarna putihnya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, anakku," peringat Minato kepada Naruko

"Cepatlah kembali," kali ini Kushina menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak rela anaknya pergi. Kushina terlalu khawatir.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Semuanya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya~ Jaa~" dengan itu Naruko memulai perjalanannya untuk membawa kembali saudara kembar yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

**-TBC-**

Sebelum saya membalas review, saya mau memberitahu kepada pembaca maupun perivew. Dicerita ini, Naruto dan Naruko belum memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipi mereka. Tapi di chapter-chapter depan, mereka akan mendapatkan tiga garis di kanan dan kiri pipi mereka melalui kejadian-kejadian yang tak akan saya beritahukan sekarang

***Dwidibechan** : pairing utama adalah SasukeXNaruto, tetapi nanti ada pair SasukeXNaruko dan NarutoXNaruko,

***Rin the Fujoshi** : Tenang saja, ini SasukeXNaruto kok, hahaha#ketawa garing

Oh, satu lagi, permohonan anda untuk rate telah terkabul,

***Ena'wonkyu** : Hehehe, anda mesum, dan selamat permohonan anda terkabul.

*Clein cassie : Sudah tersedia~

***Iria-san** : Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Fict ini memang sengaja saya perpendek tiap chapternya. Ya, saya memang bermaksud membuat fict cinta segitiga dengan rate M

***Noella Marsha** : Saya sudah mencoba untuk memberitahukan secara detail penampilan tokoh(mungkin) dan terima kasih telah memberi saran,

***Tia Hanasaki** : Hahaha, anda bersemangat sekali,

***Seiyana Atsuya** : Benarkah sama? Tapi ini asli dari kepala saya. Jadi bila ada kesamaan itu karena ketidak sengajaan. Gomenne~

***Misyel **: Terlalu cepat ya? Baiklah, saya akan mencoba perlahan(?). Terima kasih pujiannya~

***Hatakehanahungry** : Hahaha, maaf, tebakkan anda salah~

***Guest **: Dengan senang hatii~


	3. Chapter 3

**Twins**

**Summary : Naruko berada di hutan kematian. Di waktu yang sama, Naruto sedang berburu hewan di hutan itu juga. Apa yang di bicarakan sang raja kegelapan bersama kakak adik Uchiha? RnR please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Bagaimana ini, aku tersesat!" omel Naruko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruko sekarang sedang tersesat di hutan kematian, hutan yang sering di bicarakan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Mereka mengatakan bahwa, siapapun yang telah masuk ke hutan tersebut tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Kalau pun bisa kembali pasti tak bernyawa.

Di tempat lain yang juga berada di hutan kematian itu, tampak Naruto yang sedang berwajah datar sambil membawa sebuah kusanagi dengan motif yang indah namun juga menakutkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kusanagi itu ia taruh di punggungnya.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa _Teme_ tidak boleh ikut sih?!" omel Naruto di hadapan pohon tinggi yang sudah tua. Naruto seperti orang gila saja yang ditinggal kabur oleh pacarnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke berada saat ini,

"HATTCHIIM!" Sasuke yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba bersin menjadi tontonan langkah bagi sang kakak dan Raja kegelapan.

"Kau kenapa, _otouto_?" Tanya lelaki berambut panjang dikuncir satu, bermata onyx, dan memiliki tanda lahir di samping hidungnya yang mancung – kalau tidak mau dibilang keriput—. Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Naruto merindukanku," jawab Sasuke ngasal dan otomatis membuat sang kakak cengo

"Hahaha, Sasuke, sepertinya kau berubah semenjak kedatangan Naru-_chan_ di sini~" tawa seorang berambut hitam panjang yang mencuat kemana-mana, berkulit putih asli keturunan Uchiha, dan bermata onyx. Uchiha Madara, sang Raja kegelapan.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu. Apa maumu memanggil kami?" Tanya Sasuke ketus dan langsung pada inti pembicaraan

"Seperti biasa, tidak suka berbasa-nasi, eh?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah sang Uchiha Itachi

"Sudah-sudah, kalian pasti tau kan kalau kerajaan Namikaze telah mengutus anaknya untuk membebaskan Naruto?" kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk singkat

"Nah, aku ingin kalian menggagalkan usahanya. Aku akan—" dengan segera Itachi memutus perkataan Madara hanya untuk bertanya

"Siapa yang akan memata-matai orang itu?"

"_Perfect_! Kalian tidak perlu memata-matainya. Aku sudah mengutus seseorang untuk memata-matainya sejak ia berangkat dari kerajaan Namikaze." Jawab Madara sambil tersenyum sok manis.

"Hn, maka dari itu _Aniki_ bertanya padamu! Siapa namanya?!" Tanya Sasuke mulai jengkel

'Tch, pertemuan ini membuatku tidak bisa kencan – di hutan – dengan _Dobe_!' batin Sasuke amat kesal

"Seseorang yang juga berasal dari Uchiha. Selalu tersenyum palsu dan tak mengenal belas kasih." Kata Madara menyeringai menakutkan

.

.

.

"Sai! Keluarlah, aku tau kau mengikuti sejak tadi!" teriak Naruko ke arah atas pohon

"Wah, ternyata kau sadar ya, Naruko~" turunlah lelaki berambut hitam rapi, berkulit putih pucat, bermata onyx dan jangan lupakan senyum palsu yang selalu terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Danzo Sai – nama yang di beritaukan kepada seluruh orang di kerajaan Namikaze—.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" Tanya Naruko kesal, bukan, dia bukannya marah tetapi ia takut bila Sai – orang yang di sukainya—terluka ketika petualangan.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Naruko-_chan_," jawabnya dengan senyum tulus yang tentu saja palsu.

'Eh? Kenapa dia tersenyum tulus padaku? Ja…jarang sekali.' Batin Naruko malu

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sai, mata-mata yang aku tugaskan. Sekaligus merebut hati sang putri Namikaze." Kata Madara tiba-tiba

"Terserahlah. Aku mau menyusul Naruto." Dengan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Aku juga mau pergi menemui seseorang. Ah, ya, Madara-_san_, kata Zetsu-_san_ bila anda tidak menemuinya setelah ini, ia tidak akan member anda 'jatah' selama 1 tahun." Itachi pun meninggalkan Madara yang terlihat pucat

"APAAA?! TIDAAAKK~~ ZETSU-_CHAN_ TEGANYA KAUU~" terdengar rengekkan Madara di seluruh penjuru istana.

-TBC-

Waktunya balas review~

***Daevict024 : Ini udah updet~**

***Tia Hanasaki : haha, ini sudah muncul lanjutannya~**

***Yunaacs : Begitu kah? Saya merasa, kalau alur cerita saya ini terlalu berantakan.**

***princesa fujoshi comel-chan : hah?#cengo**

***GerhardGeMi : Hahaha, itu rahasia~**

***MoodMaker : menurutmu? Tentang Sasuke dan Naruko masih rahasia~**

***Haruka Hayashibara : ini udah updet~**

*** : maaf membuat menunggu. Silakan ini sudah updet~**

***Hatakehanahungry : masalah Sasuke ama Naruko itu rahasia. Sasuke memang mesum kan dari dulu~**

***Runa-chan Ryuuokami : kasihan Runa. Lu kayak gak tau gimana sifat Sasuke aja.**

***Beakren : hahaha, maaf mengecewakan. Ini udah updet.**


End file.
